


Master

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [37]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, Face-Fucking, Hunting, M/M, Sub Dean, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot’s eyes shifted to Dean and Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel tight but Sam just smiled his most wicked smile.  Some nights it was just too much fun to remind the two powerful hunters at his side just who the master was. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of five stories written for my kinkbingo card for the prompt of master, subs, doms!

  
“I’ve got a job for you boys, but I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

Sam stared at his phone for a minute before putting it back to his ear.  “What have you got Bobby?”

“I’d send someone else in, but I don’t know anyone that might be able to get in and get the recon without blowing their cover as soon as they showed up.”

“Come on Bobby, you know you can trust us.  What have you got?”

 

 

Dean stared at the front of the building like it was in and of itself an affront to him.  It probably was.  Eliot was out in the car, ready to take care of anything tricky that might make its way outside but they weren’t expecting it really.  They just needed to get in and get the trust of the latest victim in a ghost sighting to see if the thing was real or not.  They had some clues, but until they talked to the guy and got more information it was all just guess work.  As much as Dean was bitching about it, none of them wanted to do any more legwork than they had to. 

“Come on Dean, let’s go.”

 

 

The guy was crossing lines left and right and Sam was seeing red the whole way through.  He kept himself back, let his brother do what they’d come to do, but it was damn near the hardest thing he’d ever done.  Dean’s black tee shirt was strategically ripped, the leather pants tight enough that kneeling was uncomfortable as hell, and he wore a dark leather collar around his neck.  It was all designed to make it look like Dean belonged to someone.

Dean didn’t walk like he belonged to someone though.  No amount of black leather would ever make his brother look owned.  He was strong and independent, capable and cocky, a god damned wet dream with lips that turned up with the knowledge that everyone wanted a piece of him.

The sub on the couch beside him was laughing at his words and Sam knew he’d gotten what he needed already, turned the conversation back to something easier.  Good thing too, Sam thought as he grit his teeth.  He couldn’t take much more.

Another man walked too close, his fingers brushing over the back of Dean’s neck and his brother didn’t flinch away.  He hadn’t, not even once, as if he was looking for someone tonight.  They ate it up because no one could get a read on Dean.  His flirting was impeccable, his dominance strong enough that the subs fell to him and his coy responses and lowered eyes made the doms want to try their hand at him.

One stopped behind him and while Sam couldn’t see anything, he watched as Dean stood up.  The guy was slightly taller than his brother but shorter than Sam.  The sub beside Dean was still sitting, his eyes lowered the same way his brother’s were.  Sam could see the set of his shoulders though.  He could see the defiance in his lover’s stance and knew his deference was just part of the con.

When the dom raised his hand and let his fingers caress the collar on his brother’s neck, it was too much.

He didn’t make Dean wear a collar, he’d never even been tempted to ask, but to watch someone else play with the one he had put on him, if only for the night, was more than Sam could bare.

“Dean,” he said, coming up behind the others.  His voice was even, his tone flat with only a slight hint of reprimand for the man he was claiming.

Dean’s eyes stayed on the floor but he went to his knees for Sam as he approached.  Sam was shocked by the public display of submission, but he didn’t let his features fall or feet falter as he stepped up, the other dom turning to see what had caused Dean’s reaction.

Sam ignored the others, knowing well enough what sort of a scene he’d just turned this into.  He could feel the eyes on his back and he smiled at it.  He let his fingers sink into his brother’s hair, scratching lightly as he went.  “Good Dean,” He said, leaning forward so he could tilt Dean’s face up to his. 

There was nothing but Dean’s willingness to serve in his eyes and Sam shuddered at the thought of it, of his brother on open display like that for the room to see.  This wasn’t the con.  Dean’s shoulders were relaxed, like the world’s worries had been shunted away, letting Sam take on the burden for them both.  This was Dean, giving himself to Sam. 

He knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to show these people but it wasn’t something he could do in the front room.  He wasn’t sure if Dean would allow it even in the back rooms but nothing in Dean’s appearance gave any indication that he’d safe word over the public nature of their activities tonight. 

He knew Dean didn’t mind a quick fuck in a bar bathroom, a dirty tumble in the alley out back, but that had always been other people.  He was immensely protective over who saw what happened between them.  Sam respected that boundary but this was something different.  No one knew who they were here and it was the sort of place that Dean could let Sam take over.

“Follow me,” he said softly.  He didn’t have to look to know Dean was a step behind him, one step to the left.  The crowd parted for them as Sam bypassed the other rooms, each set up for a different type of scene.  As much as he would love to find another place like this and make use of the restraints and room to play, this wasn’t about that tonight.

He moved to the very back, a plain room with lounge chairs creating a U shape, centered on a mirror on the back wall.  Sam walked to it and turned, letting his back rest against his reflection.  Dean stopped just before him, waiting patiently with his head down in deference.  Others had followed along to see what would happen next.

Sam thought about it, thought about pushing Dean over the edge of the lounge and fucking him hard right there for everyone to see.  He was still protective though, needed to keep Dean his and while he wanted to play, wanted to make a point, he didn’t want to share his brother with anyone.

Dean’s eyes came up slowly, licking his lips as he waited for his brother’s orders.  Sam’s eyes caught on Dean’s lips and he smiled.  “On your knees, Dean.”

He always got a chill when Dean dropped for him, the image of the strong hunter under his command made him feel strong, powerful, better than any fucking drug.  Dean was beautiful in every sense of the word and he gave all of himself to Sam when he was like this. 

“Pull me out,” the words were said softly, enough for Dean to hear but anyone else had to strain.  “Gonna fuck your mouth,” he added as he shifted his stance so that his legs were spread further apart.

Dean shivered at the words and reached up, pulling his pants open, shoving them down just enough to get Sam’s cock out and give him a little room to play.  He licked his lips again and then he was swallowing Sam down without preamble.  Sam let his hand slide to the back of Dean’s head, encouraging his pacing.  Dean had one hand holding Sam’s shirt back while the other was in his pants, rolling his balls softly.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam whispered as he watched Dean pulling up and down his length.  “So fucking good at this.”  He thrust up hard, watching as Dean stilled.  Sam smiled, taking over as he pushed Dean down on his cock.  He could feel the back of his brother’s throat, felt the way his body constricted around him as gag reflex kicked in.  Dean didn’t try to pull away then, even when Sam just kept him there, buried so far in Dean’s throat he couldn’t breath. 

Fuck, he wanted that, wanted to stay just like that and see how long it would take before lack of oxygen made his brother pass out, wanted to watching him black out and fuck that mouth until he woke up swallowing Sam’s come.  He pulled back instead and started fucking his brother’s mouth.

“So damn good, Dean,” he encouraged.  “Letting me fuck you like this, everyone watching you take it from me, watch you swallow my cock like a god damned lollipop.”  Dean’s hand clenched in his shirt and Sam smiled at the way his words got to Dean.  “Not even trying to touch yourself,” Sam added, “such a good boy listening to me Dean.  Know I’ll spank your ass for half the night if you tried to come right now.  Fuck wanna do it anyway, bend you over my knee and beat your ass red and hot to the touch.  I’d fucking kiss it better to Dean, would you like that?” he asked as he watched Dean’s eyes flicker up to his.  “Kiss your red ass and then spread you out, fucking lick your ass open so I could pound you so damn hard you feel it for days.”

Dean moaned around his cock and that was all Sam needed.  He pulled out of Dean’s warm heart and wrapped his hand around his cock, watching as his come painted his brother’s lips and cheeks.  Dean’s eyes were wide in surprise but his mouth stayed open and Sam wiped his cock in the mess on his brother’s cheeks, smearing it good before slipping his softening cock back in Dean’s mouth.  Dean sucked him clean then reached up and pulled his pants back up, tucking Sam away and turned his head down in submission.

Sam dropped to his knees and pulled Dean’s mouth to his own.  He pulled at the hem of Dean’s shirt and Dean let him strip it over his head.  Sam used it to wipe the come from his face, licking away any traces that remained before he pulled his brother up to his feet.  “Time to go,” he said softly for his brother and Dean just nodded. 

They were walking through the crowd when he saw the dom who had dared to touch Dean’s collar.  Sam tossed Dean’s shirt at him and smiled.  “Close as you’ll ever get,” he stalked off then with Dean close on his heels.

 

The night air was cool around them and Sam had to keep his eyes on the car because Dean’s nipples had become hard peaks and he wanted nothing more than to stop where he was and lick and bite and take his brother right where he was.  As fucking amazing as Dean’s mouth was, Sam needed his ass tonight.

Eliot slipped into the back seat and Dean and Sam took up position in the front. 

“How’d it go?” Eliot asked quietly, feeling the tension between Sam and Dean already.

“Jesus Fuck, Sam.”

Sam smiled back at Eliot because while Dean was pissed as hell about the shot to the face in public they both knew it wasn’t near done for the night. 

“What did you do?” Eliot asked him.

“I didn’t do anything,” Sam said with a grin.  His voice grew darker though as he continued.  “Dean however, well, Dean apparently deserves a spanking tonight.”

Eliot’s eyes shifted to Dean and Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel tight but Sam just smiled his most wicked smile.  Some nights it was just too much fun to remind the two powerful hunters at his side just who the master was. 


End file.
